


By Your Side

by OllieWrites04



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Abuse, Blackmail, Bullying, Depression, Diary/Journal, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Possessive Kaiba Seto, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieWrites04/pseuds/OllieWrites04
Summary: Joey never knew anyone could really care about him. Seto never knew he could care about a mutt.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins!

_Today has been fine so far I guess. Seto hasn't bullied me yet...Dad got drunk again last night. Not really anything new...I wish he'd stop drinking and be nicer...Wishful thinking though...Whatever. Yugi and the gang keep glancing back at me. I bet they are wondering why I haven't been hanging around them since school started back. I'm not going to tell them. They should know why. Well, I kinda just shut them out...It's for the best though. I'm not meant for friends. I used to be, before I became so broken...or have I always been broken? Whatever. The teacher is coming so gotta go._

Joey Wheeler sighed as he closed his journal. He had been journaling for some time now, he found it a good way to express all the pent up emotions inside him. He sat up as the teacher came in. Despite what everyone thought, Joey was smarter than he let on. He put on the silly tough guy act to ward people away. Most didn't want to deal with him after they got a few minutes to an hour of him. He even faked the whole accent thing. That's right, his Brooklyn accent wasn't as thick as he made it out to be. Nobody needed to know that though. Despite what people thought, he did understand what the teacher was talking about. He smirked as he heard that a test was coming up. He would ace it. He had no reason to play as dumb anymore. Frankly, he also didn't want to anymore. He might as well be himself to some extent. The bell rang and he gathered his bag and journal, walking out of the classroom and to the next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter!

Seto growled. He didn't know why he did it. He was just so angry all the time, and the blonde just seemed to scream 'bully material'. Seto was a genius, he could hack into any computer with ease, make any game he pleased, but when it came to his own emotions...he was at a loss. The billionaire sighed, pinching his nose. He was annoyed. Why didn't he just go about his day like a normal young adult? Why did he feel the need to do this? Mokuba would be ashamed of him...His mother...He scoffed, hiding his pain. Don't go there, he ordered himself. Not today. The brown haired young man walked inside his room, went to his desk, and started working. When he looked up, he had been working long into the night, hours. He sighed. Now he would be tired but oh well. It didn't matter. He would keep his good reputation up of course, even if he was tired. He didn't get much sleep anyway. This was nothing new. The young man stood, turned off the computer and walked to his bed, climbing under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey gets bullied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now an art instagram- allyartyay
> 
> Wattpad- allysartyay

"Move it, dweeb." A harsh voice sounded behind him, an arm pushing him forward. Joey stumbled forward, almost falling. He sighed. It was going to be one of those mornings huh? Last night he's dad gets shitfaced and now this? Perfect. The blonde sighed and tried to walk faster, but his hoodie choked him as someone grabbed the back of it, yanking him backward. "Pathetic waste." A deep voice growled. He knew it was Kaiba. Who else lived to torment him? 

The blonde sat in class, his journal on his desk, a blank page staring up at him. He picked up his pen and began to write down his frustrations. When it was done, he felt better. He payed attention to the lesson when the teacher came in and tried to forget this mornings beating.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto blackmails Joey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Seto sighed as he sat behind the dweeb. He was annoyed with himself. He didn't want to start a fight this morning but his anger...He really needed to get a handle on this. He grunted, hissing in annoyance when Wheelers chair pushed back, hitting his desk. How dare he?! Seto stood and grabbed for anything of the blondes, which happened to be a notebook. "Hey! Give it back!" Wheeler snapped, turning to grab it but Seto just turned his back, reading some. Oh...a journal? Who knew Wheeler was this sappy? Seto smirked as an idea popped into his mind. He turned as Wheeler went to grab the book again, putting it just out of reach. The blondes eyes were wide with fear. "Give it back! Please!" 

"You want this back that bad, do you? Well, unless you do what I say, I'll publish this pathetic waste of a book for the whole world to see." Seto said, not really realizing what he was doing. It was out now though. He couldn't go back on it. Wheelers face dropped. "I...Fine. Whatever." He growled. Seto noted that his accent wasn't as thick as it was normally and it puzzled him, like most things about the blonde did. He shook his head and left the classroom for the next period. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey has some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to connect with my readers (adults only) so here, check out my art at Instagram- tonyartyay and pm me if you'd like at   
> Discord- T-Tony#7068 I'm trying to open myself up to making friends.

Joey sighed as he sat down on the bench that was on top of the school. This was the best place to think. He remembered when the gang used to come up here, he remembered his promise to Yug to get his puzzle back when he threw a piece in the water. He remembered jumping in said water to get it. How sure he was. How confident. How naive. His so called friends didn't really care about him. Times now showed that. Where were they when he needed them? As about as here as he could see the wind. No where. 

He watched as the sun set. He didn't want to go home. He had to though. Another night of beatings, insults, and his lovely dad drinking. He stood and started walking away, a tear falling down his face, when he spotted someone else up here with him. Kaiba. He growled and walked past him, only for long slender fingers to stop him by curling themselves around his wrist. "Stay, mutt." Seto growled. Joey stayed, fuming. He had no fight in him though. He didn't want an early beating. They stood there and watched the sun finish setting, Kaibas hand all the while curled around his wrist. He let go and Joey walked away, confused and depressed.


End file.
